


Storms and Division

by BeFreeOnWeekends101



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: (I might mistranslate some thing so please help me out), Alternate Universe - High School, Black Cat!Penny, Dragon!Ron, F/M, Fillipino Ron, Ladybug!Ted, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU, Mouse!Alice, Multi, Ron and Alice stumble across a couple Miraculouses Ted dropped by accident, broken miraculous, somebody mistreats Nugget and Lily and Billy will be pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeOnWeekends101/pseuds/BeFreeOnWeekends101
Summary: (Parody for Little Keplerette's Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU.)When one of his friends is akumatized and holding almost all the others prisoner, including Felix And Penny, Ted gains some unexpected allies to help him out. Things don't go as originally planned at the end.





	Storms and Division

Of course. _Of course. _The one day that Yeux Saphir misplaced her miraculous was the day where one of Theodore Huxley's friends were an akuma they both need some help with. It began with rumors about Nugget being a demon and Lily being his fuck toy. They weren't exactly true and he didn't pay any mind to them, neither did anyone else in their squad. But then someone openly called Nugget a devil and splashed him with holy water, which he actually wasn't affected by at all and was just soaked like a normal person. When Lily snapped at the person for splashing him, they told her to shut up and called her a whore. The whole thing aggravated everyone in the squad, but Billy was the most enraged as Nugget was his best friend and Lily was his sister. Everyone started to panic when black magic completely engulfed him. On top of that, almost the whole squad was being held captive by him and Ted, as his alter ego Ruby Beetle, lost the Miraculouses he was planning to hand to a couple people and found out that one of them was already damaged. And now he had to hold off the akuma long enough to find the Miraculouses again. Why **_fucking_** _not?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Alice, being two of the only ones who weren't being held prisoner by their friend, stumbled across a few black boxes on the ground and went to check them out. They each picked up a certain box and opened it. Inside the box that Ron opened was a black choker with a black marble-like jewel with five red claw-mark-like stripes. The box Alice opened had a black pendant necklace with with five rosy pink mouse patterns. Unlike the pendant, the choker was glitching between it's currant black and it's dormant solid red a bit. Suddenly, two creatures appeared, one from the choker, which looked like a red dragon of some sort, and the other from the pendant, which looked like a grey mouse. Ron and Alice were both shocked, but they calmed down easily along with the creatures.

"Well, okay, um, this is awkward. But don't worry, we mean you no harm.", the mouse creature said, "Yes, do not be fearful of us, young man and young lady. I am Longg, the dragon Kwami.", the dragon creature added, "And I'm Mullo, the mouse Kwami.", the mouse creature continued. The boy and girl were confused, "You two are what-now?", Ron asked, "_Kwa-mi-s._ We're magical beings that grant superpowers and turn people like you into superheroes.", Mullo explained, "What kind of powers do you give?", Alice asked, "It depends on which Miraculous you get. For example, the dragon Miraculous grants the power of weather and the mouse Miraculous grants the power of multiplication.", Longg answered, he and Mullo pointing at the jewelry they came out of, "Ruby Beetle planned to give us to worthy-enough people to help him with Iron Willis, but he unfortunately lost our Miraculouses when the akuma took away most of his options and Yeux Saphir also misplaced hers.", Mullo said.

Ron and Alice's eyes widened, "He _lost_ you guys, and _she_ lost hers?! _Niloloko mo ba ako?!_", Ron shouted, angered at the day getting worse at every turn, "How the hell are we supposed to help a superhero when we don't even look like we'd be good at it?", Alice mockingly asked. She and Ron never thought of themselves at heroes, they saw themselves as anything but heroes. They were even akumatized more times than anyone else in the squad. "We could tell you both would be good heroes. You're both tough, brave, and trustworthy. We have a plan and we'll tell it to you when Yeux's kwami Plagg gets here", Mullo said. Suddenly, a Kwami that looked like a black cat flew up to Ron and Alice holding a silver ring that was most likely Yeux Saphir's Miraculous. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?", Longg said and began explaining the whole plan to them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron and Alice were almost to their friends, Alice wearing the mouse, fox, turtle, bee, and black cat Miraculouses. Ron was nervous about something, it was pretty obvious. "...Alice? I know I don't normally think twice, but I'm not so sure about this. This thing is bugging out big time, and I highly doubt it's normal. What if it does something weird to the powers it gives me and I accidentally hurt others?", Ron spoke out, the dragon choker glitching out more, "Ron, look...", Alice responded, grabbing Ron's shoulders, "We're doing this for our friends and we already agreed to the plan, we can't give up now because of such a small detail. Besides, I don't think it would effect you or anyone else. You'll be fine.", Alice said smiling as she let go of him. Ron swallowed, "You know what? You're right, I can't give up on our friends.", he said before putting the choker on.

Meanwhile, Ruby Beetle was battling Iron Willis, the whole squad locked in an iron cage. Billy's Iron Willis persona was terrifying, everything from the neck down was made of metal, one of his arms was spiky and had blade-like fingers, half his head was also made of metal, and his new solid-colored eyes were the icy blue of his normal ones, a golden locket being the only thing that wasn't noticeably changed. "You think I'm gonna give up so easily?!", Ruby Beetle yelled, "**I hope not, trying to tear you to pieces is so much fun.**", Iron Willis responded. Lily and Nugget tried to call out to Billy, but he ignored them and tried to assure them that he was the iron monster version of himself.

When Ruby Beetle had his yo-yo wrapped around Iron Willis's weaponized arm, Ron and Alice finally got to everyone. "Hey, Ruby, need some help?! Because we're ready to fight!", Alice spoke out, she and Ron having determined looks on their faces, "Are you two crazy?! I don't know if you noticed, but Iron Willis is stronger than he already looks!", Ruby Beetle shouted back. But then upon looking closer, Ruby Beetle noticed Alice wearing most of the Miraculouses he needed to help with the akuma including the mouse pendant and Ron wearing the dragon choker. "Yo, ole iron face! Looks like you wanted to duke it out with superheroes, so let's see what else you got!", Ron mocked, he and Alice confidently smirking. Everyone in the cage looked confused and worried about the jewels the two were wearing, "Oh, dear!", Penny muttered, "What are they exactly hoping to do?", Cindy mumbled, "This might not end very well...", Felix whispered, "**What? No, not possible!**", Iron Willis exclaimed in surprise. "Wait, what are you doing?!", Ruby Beetle asked as Mullo and Longg popped out from behind their new temporary owners.

"**_Longg, bring the storm!_**", Ron declared, "**_Mullo, get squeaky!_**", Alice declared. The two kwamis were immediately sucked into their respective Miraculouses. The transformations ended before the others knew it.

The duo were now in skin-tight body suits, Ron's being red, gold, and black with a matching realistic dragon tail attached on a black band above his pelvis and having symbols of three elements on his chest along with a katana being his weapon, and Alice's being all grey, rose pink, and black with her weapon being a matching tail-like jump-rope tied above her pelvis. And they both had masks on to match their suits, as well as Ron having ear-like things at the side of his head and Alice having faux mouse ears at the top of her head. As for other changes, they looked a lot different. Ron's hair was now slicked back, and his brown eyes were now yellow and reptile-like with yellow sclera. Alice's hair was now much shorter with her bangs being long and on one side of her head, the bee comb still staying on the other, and the rest now being in pigtails, and her dark pink eyes were now the paler and lighter shade of rosy pink.

Everyone in the cage was shocked, "WHAT?!", Jerome yelled, "What the hell?", Ozzy mumbled, "Holy smokes...", Madison muttered, "Did that just literally just happen?", Buggs asked, "The Beetle Blog is gonna get so many views!", Carla said happily, holding out her video camera and recording the scene, "Really, Carla, really?!", Monty said to her. Ron and Alice ran up to Iron Willis and kicked him back, Ruby Beetle's yo-yo loosening from the impact. "Sorry, Billy, but you need to be stopped!", Alice said, "Well, Beetle Pal, what do ya say? Want our help now?", Ron asked. Ruby Beetle sighed, _'Oh, Ron and Alice...'_, he thought before beginning to fight besides the two new heroes.

* * *

"_**Miraculous Ruby Beetle!**_", Ruby Beetle declared, the ladybugs of the Miraculous swarming around all the destruction and repairing it, which also freed everyone who was trapped. Billy was instantly deakumatized and hunched over feeling disoriented, the locket given to him by Kidd lying close to him and repaired as well after being stomped on by Ruby Beetle to get the akuma out. Lily and Nugget ran up to Billy and hugged him tightly, "Billy!", Lily said smiling, "Nugget and the pretty Lily were so worried!", Nugget added while also smiling. Billy smiled at that then reached out to grab his locket once they let go, but a black and gold hand already was picking it up for him and holding it out.

"I believe this is your's, man.", Ron said blushing ever-so-slightly, Billy hesitantly took it out of his hand and put it back around his neck, "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if I lost this.", Billy responded blushing slightly, "Believe me, we actually know.", Alice spoke up to Billy, walking over to him after she uncombined Plagg from Mullo and was just a normal mouse superhero. As Billy, Nugget, and Lily stood up, they heard a familiar voice running up to them. That voice turned out to be Kidd. "_Billy!_", Kidd yelled in concern, "Oh, thank God! I thought we might've lost you!", he continued while hugging Billy, the other boy hugging him back. As the two let go, they looked at the mouse and dragon superheroes, recognizing them from their hair colors. "Alice and Ron, is that you?", Kidd asked, "Well, not gonna deny it now, dude.", Ron responded, "Yes, it's us.", Alice added.

"I have to say you both did do really good.", Ruby Beetle said, walking up to the two, "Thanks, Ruby.", Alice responded for both herself and Ron, "Pound it!", the three heroes said, fist-pumping each other. Carla then walked up with her camera pointed at Ron and Alice, "Check this out, two brand new superheroes here on the Beetle Blog! What're your names?", she asked, Ron and Alice smiling after a second, "Name's Wyvern Lee!", Ron answered announcing his hero name, "And I'm Multimouse!", Alice added doing the same thing, "Catch you later, bug heads~!", Ruby Beetle said sweetly to his Beetle Blog fans, "And stay connected!", Carla added before ending the recording and turning off the camera.

"Well, you both handled those powers better than I thought. But I wish I had a different Miraculous for you, Ron.", Ruby Beetle spoke up, causing Ron and Alice to look nervous while their Miraculouses beeped, "What? You need to relax, Beetle Pal. It's alri-", Ron said before being cut off by himself coughing. He suddenly went into a brief coughing fit before feeling weak and collapsing onto his hands and knees. "Ron!", Alice shouted, bending down to the boy on the ground, their Miraculouses running out and turning them back to their normal civilian selves. Ruby Beetle and the rest of the squad rushed to their friend's side, "Please, listen! The dragon Miraculous is damaged, it's dangerous to use it the way you did.", Ruby Beetle said, "I know. -cough- But my friends -cough cough- had to be saved, I had to use it. -cough-", Ron replied, his voice a little raspy from his newfound temporary soreness, "I understand, we just need to be careful next time. Okay?", Ruby Beetle suggested, "Got it.", Ron responded honestly, Alice helping him stand up. Penny and Alice looked especially panicked. If Penny would've kept her Miraculous on, then Yeux Saphir would have been there. And if Alice knew it would be dangerous for Ron, she would've let him avoid using the dragon choker. Ron and Alice took of the Miraculouses they had on and gave them to Ruby Beetle, the Kwamis each going back into their respective jewels.

Felix folded his arms and looked over at Ruby Beetle, "At least now we'll know what to expect from those two.", he said grinning, Ruby Beetle grinned back. Felix was the first one to know Ted's identity as Ruby Beetle seeing as the two were twin brothers, and he still kept it as a secret that even Carla's not aware of. "Well, you all best get home. It's getting late. But before you do...", Ruby Beetle suggested before walking up to Penny, "Penny, I need you to give this back to Yeux Saphir. Do you think you could find her for me?", he continued as he placed Yeux's ring in her hand, "I'll make sure she gets it, Ruby Beetle. Don't worry.", Penny answered his question smiling. Ruby Beetle smiled back while blushing a bit, but then stopped once he heard his own Miraculous beeping. "Well, gotta run!", Ruby Beetle said before running off and swinging from building to building.

* * *

By the time everyone started walking home, Ron and Alice were alone with each other since they lived in the same neighborhood. "So... That was pretty exhausting, huh?", Alice asked at one point, "Yeah, what a day. Don't know how Rubs and Saph do it. But hey, at least we saved our friends and proved ourselves wrong today. That's something.", Ron answered before the two stopped in their tracks.

"Ron, listen... I'm sorry I convinced to put the Miraculous on, I didn't know it was hurting you. I was so certain it wouldn't actually matter until the end of the Iron Willis fiasco when I was proven wrong.", Alice apologized, "Als...", Ron tried to say, "I only let you put it on because I trust and care about you, but I ended up having you at risk from just wearing it...", Alice spoke again, Ron blushing at her words, "Alice, look here...", Ron responded, holding her hands and causing her to blush back, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean for it to affect me like that, neither of us knew what would exactly happen. And you were right to convince me otherwise, they were so many instances where you and Ruby could've been sliced into pieces if I didn't save you both each time. And, to be honest... I trust and care about you too, _mahal kong daga_, just as much.", the boy continued. Alice smiled as she and Ron hugged each other to 'bye' briefly before going straight to their individual houses.

"_...Thank you, dragon..._", Alice whispered to herself before walking through her front door.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. : Just in case you don't know, Ron is supposed to be saying "Are you kidding me?!" and "my dear mouse" in his native language. Sorry for any mistranslations... <:3


End file.
